


Mad Hat

by thawrecka



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's thoughts at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Hat

There can be no tea parties anymore. The girl of the moment is impaled upon her own fork, soft in the center like cake, the blood in the wound oozing out like strawberry jam. There can be no more dancing teaspoons through nimble fingers, nor the pleasant warmth of milk.

There will no longer be the smell of Altena's hands to welcome her home, baby powder and ink, nor their strength against her back. No more the vaguely metalic taste of tea from a tin.

She had wanted to bring Kirika home with her trial of bread crumbs. That night in the moonlight, against the clink of tea cups, she had looked into Kirika's eyes and was sure she would return to where she belonged, that the other woman was too old and joyless to keep her forever. And Kirika had come home, lay beside her, quiet and still. Said nothing as Kirika drew her close. More nothing as Kirika kissed her in the water, trying to bind her, mouth to mouth.

It hurts now. Kirika is moving and vibrant for that other, and now Chloe is the odd one out, dying in the midday sun as the others dance like fire.

No tea parties anymore, no...


End file.
